Roadtrip
by FaerieFlit1
Summary: Our G-boys start out on a roadtrip- it's a very wild, bumpy ride, with singing telegrams, budding romance, stripping on stage and gettin' plastered... buckle your seatbelts, kids!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
~Roadtrip pt. 1~  
By FaerieFlit  
10.10.00  
  
{ Standard Disclaimers Apply }  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, really, I'm not kidding! Guys, you gotta believe me!" Duo puffed out his breath in frustration. "She really sent me a singing telegram!" Quatre looked at him quizically.  
  
"Well, even though that sounds pretty strange, I believe you."  
  
"Nonsense." Wufei sneered, examining his blade. "There is no such thing."   
  
"I go with Quatre." Murmured Trowa, looking at the Arabian from across the basement in their most recent safehouse.  
  
The ceiling above them groaned in the silence, and there was a muted barking from outside. Everyone waited to see what Heero would say.  
  
"I believe him," The perfect soilder said quietly, gazing at Duo, who gaped back at him. "I've recieved one too." Now there was a deadly silence, as if Heero was daring anyone to question him.  
  
Duo, of course, was the first to blurt out, "Seriously? Oh my god, Yuy! Who sent *you* a singing telegram?!" Heero snorted, glaring daggers at Wufei, who was sputtering about lies and injustice beneath his breath.  
  
"Peacecraft." Quatre broke out in giggles, and Duo joined him, clapping.  
  
"Relena strikes again!" Duo hooted, swinging his bottle of sake around wildly. When the laughter had subsided, everyone looked expectedly at Heero.  
  
"Well?" Quatre asked. "Are you going to show us?" Wufei snorted and slipped his blade back into it's sheath.  
  
"Yeah, did you get the one Hilde sent on camera too?" Duo questioned. Heero rose from his seat and walked into his room, returning with a couple of tapes, one old, and another new.  
  
"I knew we could always count on Heero Yuy to get every minute of every day on surveillance camera!" Duo crowed.  
  
Quatre looked slightly suprised. "How did you say that without sluring?"   
  
"Hey, I'm not buzzed yet!" Duo countered, as Heero stuck the newer tape into the VCR.  
  
The was a bit of static, then the screen flickered and the scene came into focus. Duo was sitting on the couch, asleep, snoring, while the TV was blaring out music and a jumble of words, highlighting his face with a multi-colored glow.  
  
The doorbell rang loudly, and Duo jolted awake. Quatre came yawning into the room, but Duo told him he'd answer the door. Quatre shrugged and left for the kitchen. Yawning, Duo raked a hand through his bangs, and put a hand on his hip as he rose and stumbled over to the door.  
  
Outside, a young man, a messanger of the colonies, stood holding a paper and glancing around nervously. Duo questioned him, then checked his badge and did a finger print scan. When it was okay, he nodded the youth in.  
  
The young man was obviously nervous, and his cheeks were flushed red. He slowly, reluctantly began to sing, taking Duo by surprise.  
  
"Whoa, you weren't kidding, were you, Duo!" Quatre grinned. Trowa was having a hard time concealing his amusment. Wufei gave Heero one last searing glance and left.  
  
The whole room went up in laugher, as the messanger on the TV screen stammered and hit an off-pitch note, ending in a treble clef 'D' at the end of the message. Duo just stood there the entire time, looking sleepy and a bit bewildered. The mesanger mumbled something under his breath and dropped the paper into Duo's hands, then muttering something about a contract, and negotiations.  
  
"See! See! I told you guys! Never doubt the words of Death! Maxwell never lies!" Trowa silently noted that a little alcohol made Duo extra-energetic, a few bottles more made him hyperventilate, a few more made him slur, and then another bottle or two landed him in what he called, 'the being buzzed' state of half-concious awareness.  
  
The next tape Heero put in was the same scenario, but slightly different. Heero was typing away on his laptop, Duo snoring on the couch with a bottle of scotch grasped protectively in one fist, beside him. There was a low buzzing, (which was replaced with a doorbell after Duo drove them all mad by pushing it every few minutes) and Heero rose to answer the door.   
  
The pilot went through the same process with the messanger for safty and concealment reasons, then allowed him in. The messanger was frightenly quick as he was stared down by an irritated Yuy. He ended with a low bass note and shoved a box of choclates and a bouquet into Heero's arms, leaving.   
  
Once more, Duo and Quatre broke out in a horde of laugher, and even Heero allowed a small smile. Trowa glanced over in the direction where Wufei had exited, just as the Chinese pilot reentered.  
  
"You know, I think we could all use a little time away from here." Quatre sighed, fingering the drawstring on his apron.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Duo said quite clearly, looking at Heero. "Whatta 'bout you, Yuy?" Heero looked back at Duo in amusement, and their eyes seemed to lock.   
  
"Yes." Heero murmured. Trowa watched this exchange, then sat forward, and, to everyone's surprise, spoke up.  
  
"I," He began, watching Quatre, "think we should all go on a roadtrip."  
  
"Huh- whoa! Everyone, did 'cha catch that? Thats like, the best idea yet; a roadtrip! It'll be great!" Duo bounced to his feet, with suprising agility, considering all the Sake and Scotch he had swallowed. (Yes, swallowed, or guzzled, if you may)  
  
"A roatrip..." Everyone turned to look at Heero. "Hn... yes. No peacecraft." A small smile of relief danced across his face.  
  
"How 'bout you, Wu-fy?(1) Are you gonna come?"   
  
Wufei gave Duo a slightly annoyed look, but he was used to all the nicknames the braided American had come up with for him. "Fine."  
  
"Quatre?" Duo turned to the small Arabian.   
  
"Of course! I'll do whatever Trowa says." Quatre looked over at Trowa, who blushed. Duo's eyebrow quirked, but before he could say anything, Trowa broke in.  
  
"When will we leave?" Trowa asked Duo.  
  
"Uhh... I dunno... Heero?"  
  
"Tommorrow."   
  
"Yeah! Umm... mmmm... zzz... zzz..."  
  
Heero shook his head, and hoisted Duo over his shoulder, mumbling something about 'every night', and taking him back to his room.  
  
"Hey, Trowa, what do you suppose we'll do on this road trip?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Do you think that we'll have any missions while we're gone?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Good." After Wufei had left, Quatre covered the distance on the couch between him and Trowa, and curled up into his tall partner's arms, who warmly accepted him in turn.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
"Hey Heero...*Yawn*...whadda you think we'll do on this road trip? I mean, it's not gonna be like 'drive drive drive, reststop, drive drive drive,' is it?" Duo asked the stoic figure watching him from across the room as he packed his clothes into a sack.   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. How about we stop at an amusment park or something?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Awesome! Your the best, Heero-kun."  
  
"......."  
  
"Thanks! I'm flattered you return the feeling."  
  
  
*************************   
  
  
It was nearing noon when all five pilots piled into Quatre's car. It was kind of boring at first, listening to Duo talk and watching Wufei yell Chinese curses and honking the horn at careless drivers.   
  
"I know!" Quatre chirped, sitting up suddenly. "We can play a car game!" Duo stopped talking abruptly and leaned over his seat in the front.   
  
"Hangman!" He shouted.   
  
"How about hangman, guys?" Quatre looked around.  
  
"Fine with me." Trowa murmured, looking at Quatre.   
  
"Heero, do you want to play?" Quatre asked the youth typing on his laptop.  
  
"Hn."   
  
"Don't worry, Quatre. That means yes!" Duo translated cheerfully as he crossed his arms across the back of the passenger seat, facing the Arabian.  
  
Quatre dug through the seats until he came across a piece of paper, and Trowa handed him a pencil.  
  
"Okay..." Quatre licked his lips and furrowed his brow as he thought up a word. "How about..." There was a sudden crash from the front, and the car swerved.   
  
"No, Damnit!" Wufei yelled at the top of his lungs. He stopped the car, and fuming, threw open the door, leaping out.  
  
Heero closed his laptop and slid it underneath the seat in front of him, opening his door and climbing out. The three passengers watched them curiously, before following.   
  
A small red car, driven by a gruff, burly man with a handlebar muststache had nailed an unsuspucting Wufei in the side.  
  
"What's going on?" Quatre asked, shutting the door. He froze when he saw the smashed-in side and front of their jeep. the little car had crushed the tires, really, and left the inside unharmed. But all four tires were either blown, or scraped to scraps on the highway.  
  
"The car!" Duo exclaimed. "Jesus! Just look at this!"  
  
Tears began to well up in Quatre's eyes. "My... car..." Trowa was suddenly there, standing next to the blond Arabian and patting him lovingly on the back.   
  
"Hey! You better watch where your going!" The burly man barked. "Kids! They just can't drive worth shit these days!"  
  
"Yeah!?" Duo yelled back. "Well look who's talking, twinkie-ass! Your the one who drove us off, ka~cha?"   
  
The gruff driver threw open his cardoor and stormed over, fists clenched. "Nobody, especially a punk like you, talks to Ukiechi-sama like that!"  
  
"And who made you God!?" Duo shouted, worked up. "It's a free country you kn-"  
  
"Duo." Heero interupted. "Maybe where you come from, but not in the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Duo looked momentarily flustered, but Shinigami was not to be left speechless. "Well, Yuy, since you seem to think your in charge here, why don't you take care of this shit-bag?"  
  
Heero looked Duo over sharply, then, with Quatre watching with large wet eyes, walked right up to the burly man. He stared hard into Ukiechi's eyes until the man began to squirm.   
  
"Exciting." Said an irritated Wufei.  
  
The next moment, he was hit in the gut by a Flying-Ukiechi.   
  
"WAAAHHHHH!" Wufei yelled as he skidded on his back, the burly man wedged firmly in his front.  
  
"Iiieee..." Duo winced as his co-pilot hit a roadside tree. He turned to see Heero slowly withdraw his fist from the air in front of him. "Well, I guess you could say that took care of it."  
  
Quatre, on the other hand, was still teary-eyed about his car. "My car..." He moaned. Trowa patted him on the back. "And..." He looked up at his partner with bleary vision. "No roadtrip!" He wailed.  
  
There was long groan as Wufei shoved the body off of himself from underneath the tree. "Damn, Yuy, not so hard next time." He winced.  
  
**************************  
  
  
"How long do they take, really?" Quatre whined. Heero glanced up from his typing, observing the small Arabian as he blinked back tears and asked Trowa question after question.  
  
Duo was unusally quiet, drawing in the red dirt with the tip of his boot, sitting atop his suitcase. Suddenly, he blurted, "Heero... do you think Relena'll find us out here?"  
  
"Don't jinx'em, Duo!" Quatre cried out. "Remember what happened last time you said that?"  
  
"Oh yeah... well, maybe a little excitement wouldn't hurt!" He ended cheerfully.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and snorted.  
  
Trowa turned his head sharply to the side, followed closely by Heero. Duo raised one slim chestnut brow. "Watcha staring at?"  
  
"Something is coming." Trowa offered.  
  
"Oh~god! Everyone... run and hide! It's Relena!" Quatre ducked behind the two wrecked cars. Trembling, he looked up to see the tow-truck come over the hill and into veiw. "Oh..." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Hey!" Duo yelled, bouncing to his feet. "Over here!"  
  
"Yeah..." The driver studied them as he pulled up and leaned out of his window. "So which car do ya want towed?"  
  
"That one." Heero said dryly, watching the driver and pointing to Quatre's jeep.  
  
"My poor car..." Quatre sniffed.  
  
"Don't worry." Trowa assured the small blond. "You can afford another one."  
  
"Oh yeah!" He chirped, brightening right away.  
  
The wiry, tanned mechanic climbed down from his high-up seat, and regarded the five young men suspiciously, catching sight of the driver unconcious against the tree trunk. After the car was hitched, the mechanic beckoned the five to climb up into the seats. Piling in, it was extremely squished.  
  
"Umm... Wufei?" Quatre ventured after a span of five minutes in the rattling front seat. "Could you...get your elbow out of my ribs?"  
  
Wufei scowled, uncrossing his arms, and hitting Duo, who was on the other side of him, in the jaw with his opposite elbow. Duo jerked to the side, ramming into Heero, who supressed a growl of irritation.  
  
"Damn, Wufei, do you have to cross your arms like that!? Am I like the fifth person you've elbowed?"  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't choose to be in the middle!" The Chinese retorted.  
  
Wufei crossed his arms once more, both elbows involentarily jabbing Duo and Quatre, who in turn richocheted into Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Umm, Wufei... please don't do that..."  
  
"......"  
  
"Oww..."  
  
Soon a brawl broke out, and things went flying. The mechanic pulled the RV to the side of the road, and kicked the five boys out. "I can't afford to have you youngsters tear up my 'rig here. So if you still want yur car repaired, then you can walk 'un down that there road. It be only a mile 'ur so. See ya there." And with that, the door slammed shut in the air above them.  
  
"Just great!" Duo whined. "I'm already sore thanks to Captian Elbow over there! And now we have to walk!?"  
  
"Duo." Heero grabbed one of Duo's flailing arms as he passed the American. "Just shut up and walk."  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Quatre breathed a sigh of relief as the station came into view. The only time his feet had ever been this sore was after he crossed the desert searching for his aguanaque troops, and Sandrock.  
  
"Finally~!" Duo blurted out. He paused to catch his breath.   
  
"Maxwell, I find it extremely pathetic that you cannot walk but a mere mile." Wufei scowled.  
  
"Just shut up, OK? I'm still hiking, aren't I!?" Duo puffed out his breath, and glanced wearily up at the station, which was rapidly approaching.  
  
Trowa opened the door once they were in the garage, and followed Quatre in after Heero, Duo, and Wufei.  
  
"Bliss!" Duo cried as he ran for the mini-fridge full of drinks and pressed his cheek against it.  
  
The woman at the desk with a mountain of teased hair atop her head regarded him suspiciously, then turned to Heero, who was standing at the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"One of your mechanics towed our Jeep here to your garage, to be repaired. We would like to see it." Heero relayed calmly.   
  
The woman led the five young men to the garage that was adjacent to the office. The room was full of broken down cars and trucks, and reeked of oil and grease. In the back of the garage was Quatre's dark green jeep, with no tires whatsoever, suspended about four feet above the ground by a near-rusted jack.  
  
"My car!" Quatre cried out.  
  
"Excuse me sir," the same woman asked the grinning Arabian, "I don't mean to be rude or nothin', but how old are ya exactly?"  
  
Quatre paused, and looked to Trowa. "Should I tell her?" He hissed into the taller pilot's ear.  
  
Before trowa could answer him, Heero whipped out five false IDs, and fanned them out in his fingers for the woman to see.  
  
"I see..." She furrowed her brow, studying them. "So yur all seventeen?" She looked at them quizzically, and opened her mouth to ask the youth afore her about the IDs, but then caught sight of Wufei's muscle as he flexed it. "Uhh..." She shut her open mouth. "Nevermind." She left them to find the mechanic working on their car.  
  
Trowa had already spotted the man, and motioned for the others to follow. The mechanic's face was smeared with black grease and he clutched a wrench in one hand, and a screwdriver in the other, and lay beneath an RV, tinkering with the belly-gears.  
  
Quatre smiled and stepped forward. "Excuse me, sir, but you have may car here in your garage, that green jeep in the back."  
  
The wiry mechanic rolled out from under the truck. "Oh, it's you; where'r them other four young'uns that was with ya?"  
  
Heero stepped forward, flanked by pilots 2,3, and 5.  
  
"I see ya. Right then; come with me." He rose nimbly to his feet and shuffled over to the jeep. "I straightened up that belly, 'the pipes and wires being all screwed up, as they were. I be a'waitin' for dem tires to come in."  
  
"You mean you don't have any spares on you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"'Fraid not." The gruff mechanic replied.   
  
"So... we'll be here for a while?" Duo groaned.  
  
"Yep." Quatre started to turn, when the mechanic spoke up. "We charge by the hour. Air conditioning's not cheap, ya know."  
  
Heero turned on his heel, walking swiftly away. "Hey..." Wufei called after him, a little pissed at the mechanic. "And where are you going?"  
  
Heero stooped to the jack undera large 16-wheeler. He pumped it up, then made his way around the vehicle, unscrewing the tires one by one manually.  
  
He returned with four gripped tightly under his muscled arms, and to the sputtering of the trucker, and the amusment of the other mechanics, put them on Quatre's dark green jeep.  
  
He looked at Quatre, who gaped at him, then shook his head, blond locks bobbing, and pulled out his wallet. "Umm... here, sir." Quatre placed a wad of money in the mechanic's hand.  
  
Wufei climbed into the driver's seat after Trowa had removed the jack, and started the engine. As the mechanic watched in disbelief, All the pilots climbed in and Wufei pulled the car out of the pit and drove it between the RVs until he reached the entrance. Duo leaned out the entrance and waved goodbye in a Princess Diana fashion before the pilots in Quatre's jeep hit the highway.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
(Two days later, a Saturday, 11:30pm)  
  
  
"Who was supposed to pack the food?" Duo asked the sleepy group.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa quietly replied, gazing at the slumbering Arabian leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Well, he sure didn't do a very good job!" Duo complained. "Theres nothing left but some of those wiggly-thingys that Wufei eats!"  
  
"Those-" Wufei barked grumpily from the driver's seat, "are Lychee; delicacies, from the finest nuts!" Duo made a gagging face from in the back, behind the last seat. "I heard that, Maxwell!" Wufei retorted, straining his neck to see back. He looked up and his eyes grew wide as he swerved to skim a parked car on the side of the road.  
  
"That might be because the last time you were plastered, you consumed it all, even some of Wufei's Lychee, in record time." Heero spoke up. "And then-" he added, "you threw up."  
  
"I did!?" Duo yelled. "You mean I upchucked and no one told me!?" He looked frantically around.  
  
"You were out cold." Trowa calmly replied.  
  
"Where! Where?" The braided American was still looking around in paranoia.  
  
"Right where you're sitting." Heero said, then resumed typing.  
  
"Waaahhh!" Duo yelped. He slid over into Trowa and Quatre, squishing them against the window. "That's just not possible! Duo Maxwell doesn't get *that* drunk!"  
  
Quatre stirred awake, despite Trowa's sleepy efforts to shove Duo off and keep the blond from being jostled awake. "What's going on? Where are we?" He mumbled incoherently. "Rashid? My tea... please... ZzzZzz..."  
  
Trowa exhaled in relief, and shoved Duo off of him in one strong motion. "Ooowww!" Duo cried as he hit the opposite door. He was just about to rebound, when something caught his eye. "Oh~oh~oh~oh~oh!" He cried, temporarily forgetting about his seat with the damp spot. "Look! A night club with a sign for acts on the billboard! We can get some money to buy food with there!"  
  
Wufei snorted. "Quatre always has plenty of money; he can buy the food."  
  
Trowa looked up from the sleeping Arabian in his lap. "Quatre gave the rest of his spending money to the mechanic." Wufei sputtered, and even Heero glanced up.   
  
The cobalt-eyed teenager closed his laptop, and once more slid it underneath the seat. "Let's go."  
  
Wufei gaped at him during intervals, looking from the road to Heero, back and forth. "You can't be serious, Yuy! Maxwell knows shit! He could be pulling your leg for all we know. Don't be a fool!"   
  
Heero closed the small space between quickly, and said; "One, I am *not* a fool, and two... Duo does *not* know nothing." He leaned even closer, till he was breathing down a fidgety Wufei's back. "And if you ever insult Duo again..." He gave one the Chinese one last kill-kitty stare before backing off, and the pilot of Altron hastily swerved the jeep to the left, and entered the parking lot of the Night Club.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
"Whoa..." Duo whispered. The five pilots looked around the smoky bar. There were people lounging at various tables that were scattered about the room, and leaning over at the bar with a Chicago on the Rocks or a Crimson Swirl with a Twist. The stage, however, was empty.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted a gruff man with a striped shirt and black suspenders. "What are you kids doing here!?" Trowa explained that the sign he had posted up on the billboard had caught their eye. The man was hesitant at first, but finally gave in after a little more of Trowa's persuading. "Well, all right. You sure do have a way with words, young man."   
  
Duo smothered a laugh.  
  
"So... when can we start?" Quatre asked. The gruff man looked Quatre and Duo over intently. "You... blondie... and you... braid-boy... come with me first." The man led the bewildered pilots of Deathscythe Hell and Sandrock into the back room.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei waited silently.  
  
Finally, the man came back accompanied by two beautiful young women. "Where are...?" Heero began to ask, when he noticed the thick, wavy chestnut hair that hung in heavy locks, cascading down one of the lady's backs.  
  
Duo and Quatre giggled, showing off their new outfits. Quatre had on a wig with curling strawberry-blond locks, and had big, rosy circles painted with blush on each cheek. Duo had been persuaded to let his hair loose, and it fell in a swirling, swaying waterfall down his back, stopping a mid-thigh.  
  
Heero tried and tried, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off of those thick waves. He shook his head as if to rid his mind of the thought which had faded into a lusty daydream, then studied his two co-pilots. Both of the young men had on old vivtorian-style dresses that swept the ground, bonnents and high-top lacing black boots. Not to mention something stuffed down the bodice.  
  
Wufei sputtered, of course.  
  
"But... but... how can you... you look like... women... weakness... oh hell with it!" He stormed away, fuming, and muttering something about injustice and shamelessness.  
  
Heero let himself be dragged to the bar, not in control of his thoughts as he watched Duo walk away with Quatre and the manager, and up the stairs, where they were probably going to be behind the curtain.  
  
"Here, son, drink this to get you warmed up." Heero gulped down the drink, not paying attention to the eccentric, fruity flavor. His mind was swirling. Duo... in a dress...? He never thought he'd see the day. He didn't think he'd ever live to see it, after all the times he'd self-destructed. But he knew it would eventually happen one way or another, knowing the American.   
  
Trowa was also wrapped up in his own thoughts (but when is he not) after seeing his angel in the elegant gown, and drank the beverage without any conscious awareness of doing so. Wufei, on the other hand, angrily swigged the glass down, then demanded another from the bartender. Soon, after the other two boys had drank their glasses, he had consumed almost a dozen, and didn't notice when Quatre and Duo entered the stage at the onset of some music.  
  
The music blared from six different speakers, the loud kind you want to stop your foot and clap to, like when you are squaredancing in a barn.  
  
Quatre sported a blush, like he really didn't want to do what the manager had instructed, but Duo hopped right into the limelight. He pranced across the stage, and fingered his gown. There were hoots and catcalls, cheers from the audience, which had grown bigger, drunken men wandering in from the poker room that was adjacent to the bar.   
  
Heero blinked and spun his twirling barseat back around, and ordered another drink. He was too busy guzzling down the alcohol and trying to pretemd that nothing unusual was happening to figure out that the manager had ordered all of the drinks that the three boys were served to be spiked with a drug that would make them giddy and lusty.  
  
As Heero finished his seventh glass, Wufei was lolling his head from side to side drunkenly on the counter, and Trowa was drooling from his tenth, watching Quatre shyly dancing in the shadows of the stage.  
  
Duo swayed his hips wantonly, and finished unlacing his top. He threw the bodice into the audience, and sank down onto the stage. False mist began to pour out of hidden machines, shrouding the two performers in wispy, multi-colored smoke. Duo sank down beneath it, and when he came up, he was topless.  
  
The crowd roared in laughter, some dissapointed, most humorously aroused. Quatre took this cue to do the same, emmiting another round of laughter from the audience.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were lured from the bar into the staircase, and up into the shadows, where the manager shoved them out onto the stage. Heero looked around, he caught sight of Duo in only a petticoat, and staggered toward him. Suddenly, an impish smile broke out on his face.   
  
The audience gasped when the cobalt-eyed teenager lunged for the chestnut-haired one. There was a shuffle, then Duo sat up, rubbing his head. He looked out a the audience, then down at Heero who was in his lap.  
  
A waitress with her bust barely concealed by a leather string-top's eyes widened when the head poked out above the mist, then was abruptly pulled back down. She ogled at Trowa, who was holding a microphone and singing out some distorted song, while attached firmly to Quatre. Wufei was also singing, and tossing various peices of clothing into the crowd as he blinked cloudy, half-closed eyes.   
  
Trowa paused, blinked one eye, then the other, grinned stupidly at Quatre's giggles, and resumed singing. "Aaaaa~louette..."   
  
Wufei winked and twirled one shoe on his middle finger, the tossed it into the swarming crowd. He stumbled drunkenly, then picked up singing where he left off.  
  
There were incoherent mumbles and moans from a spot in the mist where Heero and Duo were.  
  
The clock ticked on, twelve o'clock. The crowd finally died down, leaving behind half-empty bottles of spirits and peices of clothing strung up on the lights, laying on tabletops, and hanging off of chairs.  
  
The alcohol had started to take effect, and Wufei was the first to go down. He lay snoring, propped up against the microphone stand, in only his boxers.  
  
Quatre was holding a softly slumbering Trowa in his lap, and brushing his fingers across the pale cheek.   
  
Duo was snoring loudly, curled up with Heero in a tangle of lace and chestnut locks, a small, lop-sided grin dancing across his heart-shaped face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
~Roadtrip pt. 2~  
By FaerieFlit  
12.06.00  
  
  
{ Standard Disclaimers Apply }  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero cursed and swerved around a car, still in the wrong lane. He had been irritable ever since the five of them had awoke on a cold stage with colossal hangovers. He couldn't believe that he, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, had gotten plastered and let himself be caught up in the chain of events that took place the night before. His only consolation was the enormous wad of money in the waist of his spandex shorts.  
  
"Ahh, Heero-kun, it's not that bad." Duo gave his partner a little smile. He wondered if Heero recalled what had happened last night. He probably hadn't... he had been drunk beyond salvation. But Duo had been sober.  
  
Wufei sat with his arms crossed over his chest stiffly in the passenger seat. Waking up to a crowd of giggling waitresses as they prepared to serve breakfast in only his boxers was *very* humiliating. A *major* blow to his pride.  
  
Heero growled when a car honked long and hard at him. He swerved to the side again, and ignored the cries as the three pilots in the baskseat rammed into one another, flying back and forth.  
  
"Really, Heero, it's not that bad!" Duo cried out desperatly. "Think of all the money-" He yelped as Heero swung the little jeep sharply to the right once more.  
  
Trowa rubbed his head, and patted a hysterical Quatre soothingly on the back. "Mycar mycar mycar!!!" Quatre sobbed in paranoia. His eyes were round as owl's. "YOUR DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!!!" He wailed at Heero. He shook Heero's seat in front of him, which agitated Heero even more, so he swerved the car back and forth like a maniac.  
  
Duo yelled at Wufei to do something, because he was in reach of the mad Heero. Wufei turned around to yell at Duo, and accidently pushed the release button for his seat. The seat unlatched and flew backward, landing on Duo, who yelped and cried out frantically. "Waaahhh!" He wailed.  
  
Wufei stood up in the now empty space, and hit his head n the ceiling. He cursed and rolled back the sunroof, sticking his head out. He pulled himself up, his dangling foot hitting Trowa in the temple as the Chinese swung himself up through the hole, knocking the emerald-eyed youth out cold.   
  
"TROWA!" Quatre screamed. Buckets of tears poured down his face. "HELP! HELP!" He cried. "TROWA'S DEAD! _AND_YOUR_STILL_DRIVING_ON_THE_WRONG_SIDE_OF_THE_ROAD!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before fainting.  
  
Duo managed to shove the chair off of himself, and leaped for Heero, who was driving like mad, if you could call pressing the gas pedal into the floor and turning the wheel right and left in jerky motions driving. He caught one of Heero's wrists, but when the car jerked sideways again, his braid whipped over his shoulder, and wrapped around the unconcious Trowa's neck, pulling him backwards.   
  
"Heero, I- Eeecckkk!" He cried as the braid jerked him backwards. Quatre looked up from his sobbing in time to see the braid snugly wrapped around the tall pilot's graceful neck.   
  
"D- D- Duo... you... you KILLED TROWA!!!" Quatre's face twisted up and he jumped foward, pummling the American with his small fists.  
  
And all this time, as Wufei frantically gripped the roof of the car, belly down, Quatre beat hysterically on Duo, whose braid was choking the now-conscious Trowa, Heero was still swerving the car from side to side madly.  
  
Finally, the sound of a siren wailed over the noise and clamor in the jeep.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"So, you boys are on a roadtrip, and everything was going fine, until you started swerving the car, you knocked out you, you beat up on you, you climbed up onto the roof, and you went stark raving mad?" the officer's eyes ended on a cobalt-eyed teenager, and stayed there.  
  
"Correct." Heero said, and twitched violently.  
  
The officer sighed and shook his head sadly. "You might have driving liscences, but I still have to write you up." He tore off the ticket, and handed it to Trowa, who was wheezing, but in other words fine.  
  
Wufei watched the exchange, and felt his fro gingerly. Yes, his fro. He had crawled up onto the roof to get away from his crazy companions, and with Heero driving like a friggin' nutcase, he ended up lying down on his stomach and gripping the racks just above the window for fear of being thrown off. The wind as they sped down the highway burning rubber had whipped his hair out of the neat ponytail it was always in, and tangled it up until it looked like one big poofball. He groaned in self-pity.  
  
Quatre accepted yet another tissue from the officer, and dried his puffy, red eyes for the twentieth time. He blew his nose, and looked up at Trowa lovingly.  
  
Duo squinted and strained, but still coudn't see what was going on out of his two swollen, black eyes.   
  
Heero twitched again, watching Duo as the American leaned wearily on his shoulder for support. The officer had pulled them over, and after getting the low-down of things, had summed it all up and concluded alot of things, such as the fact that Heero had had a nervous breakdown. Heero twitched violently again, and tried to make his way back to the car, but staggered, and fell, Duo falling with him as his support crumbled.  
  
Wufei climbed into the driver's seat, being the only one well enough or sane enough to drive; the Roadtrip continued.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
"This place is good." Quatre smiled and looked out the window. "We can park here and crash in this hotel."  
  
Trowa nodded and pulled the jeep into the parking lot. It had been two days since the little 'incident' and everyone was itching to get out of the car, and move about.  
  
Duo spotted a pool as the jeep manuvered into the slot. "POOL!" He cried. He stuck his legs out of the window, and hopped down. He was about to make a run for the shimmering waters, but his braid was caught and pulled taught by an unrelenting hand. Heero Yuy's.  
  
"Not yet, Duo." The stoic young man barked. Duo whimpered, tugging on his braid with eyes as round and wet as saucers.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Quatre finished paying the clerk and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Theyhad three rooms; Wufei wanted to room alone and wouldn't share a room, so after a lot of stubborness, he finally got a room to himself, whilst Quatre and Trowa, and Duo and Heero, shared rooms.  
  
Heero dragged Duo into their room, and made Duo dump his bag and get his swimsuit before letting the American go.   
  
Duo rushed out the door, swimsuit in hand, and Heero watched him go. Then, the cobalt-eyed young man dug into his bag and pulled out his own swimsuit. He slipped off his clothes and pulled his swimsuit on, then opened the door and walked down to the pool.  
  
Quatre was touring the plush hotel/ski lodge, and started as someone placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The Arabian turned sharply around, then relaxed. "Oh, Trowa, you scared me there!" He laughed and took Trowa's hand, and the two shared a secret smile. "I know... why don't we go swimming with Duo and Heero?"  
  
The toffee-haired youth nodded his consent, and both young men left to retrieve their swimsuits.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Duo bounced testily on the diving board, then took into the air, and came down in a perfect dive. Heero watched him from the side, fists closed and face impassive.   
  
"Come on in, Heero!" Duo called. The two boys had the heated, indoor pool all to themselves.  
  
Quatre and trowa entered the steamy room from the opposite door, and shut it behind them.  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! Come swim!" Duo called.  
  
"No thanks, Duo." Quatre smiled, and he and Trowa eased themselves into the whirlpool.   
  
Heero watched Duo swim laps in the pool, then he sat down ridgidly on the edge. Duo surfaced in front of him, and splashed the young man, laughing.  
  
"Duo..." Heero began, uneasy. But Duo's playful smile tugged at his heart, and he allowed the American to drag him into the pool.   
  
  
***********************  
  
  
The four Gundam Pilots walked dripping into the locker room, and grabbed a towel each, drying off after a quick shower to cleanse their bodies of chlorine. "That was fun!" Duo sighed as he sat down on the bench, undoing his braid and toweling dry the silken strands.  
  
Heero watched the wet hair sway across his back, and cling to his skin. "Hey, Heero?" The American asked.  
  
"Yes?" Heero responded, snapping back to attention.   
  
"Will you braid my hair real quick, please?" Duo had his back to the cobalt-eyed youth, and was trying to fold his towel as he shook out his shorts and top for a quick change.  
  
"Uhh..." Heero looked hesitantly at the long, chestnut-colored locks before him. He could hear Quatre and Trowa laughing and talking on the otherside of the room as they finished showering and changed. He looked at the bent back of the boy in front of him, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sure, Duo." Duo thanked him and dug around in his bag for a pair of sneakers. Heero picked up the long strands and seperated them into three parts. A few starnds clung desperatly to Duo's skin, still wet, and he lifted them off carefully, adding them to the bunch gathered in his right hand.   
  
Duo shivered as Heero's calloused fingers ran up his spine, gathering strands of hair, brushing lightly over his damp, tanned skin. The youth behind him seperated his hair into three thick parts, then paused.  
  
Duo carefully began to sort through his bag, putting his wet swimtrunks in and withdrawing his change of clothes. The towel wrapped around his middle from the shower was still damp. The hands holding his hair were still.  
  
Duo listened for a minute, confused. "Heero?" He asked.   
  
"Uhh... yeah?"  
  
"Do you... know *how* to braid?"  
  
Heero shook his head. Duo laughed and turned around. He took the wet sections in his own hands, and held them where Heero could see, and cocked his head to the side so that he could talk to the youth.  
  
"You pull this one over this one, then pull that one under... next, push this one between this one and wrap it around. Then, do it all over again."  
  
Heero looked confused. Duo laughed and let the small braided section fall. His arms already hurt from holding it up too long. He took Heero's hands, and directed them to the braid.  
  
Heero watched Duo's slim hands take his large, rough ones, and motion to the hair. Duo braided the hair by directing Heero's hands, and soon heero had it downpat.  
  
"But then, you wouldn't care. It's not as if you'll be braiding my hair for me again!" Duo laughed and stood, reaching down to unwrap his towel.   
  
Heero watched the braid bounce down the American's back, and he shook his head violently. Something in him snapped; he reached out and caught Duo's hand.  
  
"Huh...?" Duo turned around, eyes wide and questioning.  
  
"Don't say that." Heero whispered. Neither of them heard the door to the locker room shut as Quatre and Trowa left.  
  
"Don't say... what?" Duo asked, puzzled.  
  
"That I... don't care." Heero murmured.  
  
Duo's eyes grew wide, then soft, as he smiled. "Heero... if you care, then I won't say that."  
  
Something in Heero's eyes flashed, and suddenly the image of Duo crying out in a tangle of lace and chestnut locks, half-naked body glistening with sweat, beneath him, surfaced in a deep hollow of his mind.  
  
Duo leaned forward, and took Heero's mouth with his. Heero tensed, then relaxed beneath the youth's gentle touch, as he wrapped his arms around him.  
  
After a minute or so, Duo came up for breath, then let his head fall down into the hollow of Heero's shoulder, long chestnut bangs brushing across the youth's bare chest.  
  
Duo lifted his face, streaked with tears, to Heero's. "Why? Why am I doing this? This is not for love. You say you care, but this is just for lust. Just for lust." Heero took Duo's face in his hands. The American's eyes squeezed shut, and Heero brushed a slim hand across the boy's cheek.  
  
"Duo. I care. I *care*." Heero shifted his body, and sat down on the bench, ignoring the towel as it slipped farther down. He pulled Duo down next to him. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he had come to realize that his hard exterior was sometimes just not meant to be. Duo needed him. Needed his words. Now was not the time to be cold and aloof.  
  
Duo shuddered as Heero pulled him into his embrace, and he looked up, tears dropping from his red cheeks, into the dark-haired young man's eyes.  
  
"Heero... this is not... just for... lust...?" Duo squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears escaping momentarily. He opened them, and turned his deep indigo gaze back upon the other. "You aren't just using me... for release?"  
  
Heero buried his face into Duo's braid. "No..." He murmured. "I- care... I..."  
  
"Heero?" Duo looked up. "Do you love me... like I do you?" Heero jerked back. Duo sighed and began to stand.   
  
"Uhh- no!" Heero pulled Duo back down. "I... Do."  
  
"You... do?!" Duo cried, wiping his tears away.  
  
"I do."  
  
(Author's Note: Hmm... obvious pun intended^_^)  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Heero and Duo walked slowly back to their shared room, holding hands, and ignoring looks from curious passerbys.  
  
Once in their room, Heero locked the door, and sat down on the bed. "Duo... I have to ask you something."  
  
Duo smiled and sat down beside him. "Yes?"  
  
Heero took a deep breath. "A little bit ago, in the locker room... I saw an image of you... in my mind... it was blurry, hazy, like I had been dreaming... but I saw you... you were..." He trailed off, now formally flustered.  
  
Duo grinned. "You were drunk, Yuy."  
  
Heero's head snapped up.  
  
Duo thumped him on the back. "I thought you'd remember sooner or later. See, that night, at the nightclub, on stage... we, well, you know."  
  
Heero's eyebrow twitched.   
  
"You see, you got really drunk, then came up on stage, and we both were really high, I guess... we screwed wild, Yuy."  
  
Heero looked like he was about to faint. "You mean..." He began, "I'm not a virgin?"  
  
"Damn! I never thought that Dr. J told you about the birds and bees!" Duo crowed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not either. We both lost it, at the same time, to each other." Duo sighed. "You see... I thought you knew about this, even though you were drunk when it happened... I thought that you were just using me... I would never had guessed, not on my life, that you were still a virgin before that!" Duo shook his head. "But you know, I was all too aware of my loss, what with my ass being so sore, but you... didn't feel a thing, I'm sure..." Duo began to laugh.  
  
Heero blinked, then looked down in amazement. "So that is what happened..."  
  
"Yeah... I was the first to wake... I got dressed before you woke- I wasn't drunk, and neither was Quatre... I'm not sure what happened between those two. As for Wufei... he was on the edge of the stage, curled up with a microphone, in his boxers- all of the barmaids were going nuts over him!"  
  
Duo finished speaking, and the room fell into a comfortable silence. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Heero looked over at him, his cobalt-blue eyes swimming with emotion... Duo's jaw nearly unhinged completely- his co-pilots eyes were brimming with feeling, love... and the normal empty coldness was gone.  
  
Duo smiled softly, and reached out a hand to stroke Heero's face. He sensed Heero's sudden helplessness... he knew nothing about love, really- just enough to be able to tell Duo what he felt... that was enough for Duo.  
  
The American slowly cupped Heero's flushed face in his hand, and bent his lips to the other's. Heero gave Duo entrance, and melted into his offered embrace.   
  
It was growing dusk, and the window was dark. The pitter-patter of rain suddenly came upon the hotel's roof, and lightning flashed somewhere far off in the distance.  
  
Duo knew that a storm was brewing, and his skin tingled with the cold in the room. When they had first began their roadtrip, it was late summer. And now, Attumn was settling over them like the cold draft from under the door to the two boy's room.  
  
Heero inhaled the flowered scent of Duo's long chestnut locks, and pulled a hand up, running his fingers through the American's hair, as Duo showered his neck with small kisses.   
  
Duo tugged his red T-shirt off over his head, and let it fall onto the bed beside him. He moved from Heero's neck down his bare, muscled chest, already bared from after the shower, when he didn't bother to put another on.  
  
Heero inhaled deeply, and arched his back a bit as Duo captured one of his nipples in his mouth. He arched, panting in oblivion, into Duo's soft kisses and ministrations. His head swirled with half-thoughts and great swirls, great waves of pleasure.  
  
Duo slid off of him to pull off his shorts, and wiped the droplets of sweat from his forehead. His boxers came off as well, and these two garments found themselves on the other side of the room, as Duo helped Heero with his.  
  
The American slid back on top of the Japenese youth, both bare, skin against skin. Heero cracked open an eye, and watched his partner straddle him, then bend his head, long brown bangs brushing across his taut stomach.   
  
"Heero... this is okay, isn't it?" Duo asked, still facedown.  
  
Heero nodded. He felt intoxicated. Even if he didn't want to do it, he wouldn't have been able to say no. Duo's small, firm bottom rested lightly on his thighs, and his chest lay against the other's, and his skin was slick with sweat, glistening in the occasional flash of lightning as the storm grew closer.  
  
At Heero's nod, Duo relaxed and let his body come down to rest on top of the other's. He licked the drops of sweat off of the young man's tanned, flushed skin, and breathed in bliss onto Heero's chest, eyes closed.  
  
Heero took in halting breaths, and tried to keep from arching upward as a fierce, firey passion slowly pooled between his legs.   
  
Duo felt Heero's arousal straining against him, and he reached up, placing a hand on Heero's dark face. Heero's eyes cracked open at the touch, and he looked down at Duo with lust swimming in his eyes. "Heero... you really love me?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero tried to nod, but his body was flooded with the overwhelming desire that fed his straining member.  
  
Duo slid downward on Heero's body, his own arousal leaving a wet, sticky trail in it's wake. He ignored his own body, and focused all of his attention on his new lover.   
  
Heero's cock was hard and hot to the touch, like velvet, and Duo took it into his mouth, moving his body up and down slowly over the youth beneath him. Heero's fingers dug into the sheets, and he let out small, short gasping moans.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and Quatre's voice asked, "Guys?"   
  
No response from the two young men on the bed, wrapped up in their own little world of pleasure and pain.  
  
"I guess they're still in the pool." Quatre smiled, turning to Trowa. "Would you like to go get some dinner? They have a pretty nice restaurant here." Trowa nodded, light dancing in his own visible emerald eye.   
  
Duo released Heero and threw his head back, bangs flinging through the air, over his head, just as Heero arched his back and spilt his seed, which splattered all over his middle and Duo's chest and neck, face.   
  
Duo clenched his fists in the sheets, and released, then collapsed onto Heero. Heero's hard breathing finally slowed, and he looked at the American sprawled across his torso.  
  
Duo opened his amethyst eyes, and saw Heero watching. He propped himself up on his elbows, and gazed adoringly at his lover. "Was it good for you?"  
  
Heero studied him, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Duo's. When he broke it, Duo laughed. "Can I take that as a yes?" He flipped over, and curled up beside his partner, head rested in the crook of his shoulder and arm.   
  
They lay like that for minutes, then Duo flipped back over, and rolled onto Heero again. "Man, Heero- I'm so tired! How 'bout we just hit the sack- wait, we already did that- Maybe we should just skip dinner and stuff and saw some logs."  
  
Duo's face suddenly went blank, then he blushed; Heero's arousal was straining against his stomach. He looked up at Heero, a lop-sided grin splashed across his heart-shaped face. "Not *Again*, Heero?"  
  
Heero blushed crimson.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Quatre sipped his glass, then glanced at Trowa, who was examining his empty plate. Quatre smiled.   
  
"Ne, Trowa... what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"  
  
The tall, emerald-eyed youth looked up in surprise, then shrugged uncaringly.  
  
Quatre couldn't help but smile nervously as he sipped from his glass. "Well... I don't have anything. We could just go back to our room."  
  
Trowa watched him, then nodded, and curiosity winning him over, asked, "Might you have a surprise planned of some sort?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "Okay, you figured me out... is my face that readable?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Quatre almost laughed out loud. "Well... I had some games for us to play."  
  
"Board games."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I found them under the bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Trowa saw his disapointment, and leaned forward, taking his hand. "I have a better idea."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened as big as saucers. "You... wha... huh...?"  
  
Trowa stood, left their room number for the waiter, then took Quatre's hand and led him up the stairs to their room.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Wufei set down his blade, and the polishing cloth. It was completely dark outsdie now, and growing more chilly by the day. A big storm now raged and blew outside, when earlier it had been miles away. He watched the rain drip from the top of the frame to the windowsill, and sighed. He didn't like to admit it, but he was lonely. For his clan, his dead wife... His people, dead...His Gundam, back at the base... The other pilots... in the privacy of their rooms. Only the dripping of the rain...  
  
A sudden whoosh of air filled the room, sweeping overhim like the icy fingers of death. He looked around, a gasp on his lips, and saw, hovering in the middle of the room, a white, misty figure, shrouded in tendrils of smoke...  
  
"Meiran..." He pulled back, frightened, breath catching in his throat and heart stopping.  
  
The misty image focused into a shape, the shape of a teenaged girl with straight black hair pulled into bouncy pigtails on the sides of her head. Her eyes were large and bright, and she smiled tenderly at the young man.   
  
"Wufei!" She cried, and the cloud she floated on dissolved, letting her fall to her feet. She ran forward, and reached out to hug Wufei, but he tripped backward, and let out a frightened yalp as her fingers ran through the air just in front of his face.  
  
Wufei groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, and cracked open his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, where it had banged against the floor as he had stumbled and fell back.  
  
He caught sight of the ghostly girl, and yelped again, scrambling backwards like a crab, and coming up short against the wall. "M- M- Meiran?" He stammered.  
  
"It's me, Wufei!" She cried. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Wufei froze. Her slim arms were cold, frozen, it seemed, to him. She pressed her icy cheek to his, eyes squeezed tightly shut, a great big smile gracing her pale features. She felt fragile and delicate, like glass as thin as paper. Wufei cold make out faint colors on her form, like pastels. She was still as beautiful as he remebered, and she had obviously grown, even in death, as she was still the same age as he.  
  
She released him, and held his burning face back, gazing into it.   
  
Wufei's fears seemed to slowly dissipate, and he found himself looking right back.   
  
Suddenly, Meiran giggled, and leaned forward, kissing Wufei, who jerked upward three feet in a perfect vertical line, then came down with a plop!  
  
"Ano, Wufei... I came back to visit you!"  
  
Wufei's cheeks flushed a slight rosy red.  
  
"You- you did- Nataku?" he asked, calling her by her childhood name.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing. As I watch you from in heaven, I finally understand why we were switched as babies. You were always destined to be the great leader that you were born to be, and I understand now why they switched us... it was so that you would not be in danger of ever being killed!" She laughed. "Those terrorists that killed me thought I was the great leader... but they were wrong, were'nt they! *You* were the real leader, and you lived on to lead or people... I am just happy that mylife was taken for a majestic purpose... to pave the way for you, koi."   
  
Wufei felt the tears come to his eyes, even though he did not wish them to. "Nataku... but why? You were... my wife! You should not have died. You did not deserve it."  
  
Meiran sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head, then ran a hand down the Chinese boy's face. "Will you not learn, koi?" A tear rolled down her misty cheek. "It was, is, and always will be meant to be this way." She kissed Wufei again, the tear fading away.   
  
Wufei dared not move, just let his own tears flow as the cold lips against his began to fade.  
  
He looked up. His dead wife was slowly fading into the chilled air of the room, back from where she had come.  
  
"Ah, Wufei, my beloved." She said cheerily. "Do not be sad. Not not cry. It is weak, remember." She winked, and laughed. The young man felt the tears dissolve from his eyes.  
  
Meiran smiled as she continued to fade. "Move on, my koi. I will always keep you in my heart, but even though you deny it, I know the things you long for." She smiled, and her rapidly fading image looked momentarily like the Cheshire Cat. "Do not grieve anymore, koi. Live your life, forget the past, look to the future..." Her image was gone now, and a gust of cold, icy air hovered in the room, then headed for the door, and began to seep under it. Before it was gone, he heard faintly her last words. "Koi... do not grieve... the future... holds life, love... holds your heart... I will be watching..." Then the mist was gone, and he was left alone.   
  
Wufei curled up on the bed, and drifted to sleep, a smile on his face.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
The last day of the Roadtrip. Four of the five Gundam Pilots were gathered in Trowa and Quatre's room, and Quatre had the limelight. "So, guys, doyou want to eat breakfast here, or would you like me to make breakfast before we leave?"  
  
Trowa looked at him adoringly, and said, "I would like you to make it, please." he smiled a rare smile.  
  
"Okay, then!" Quatre laughed. "Is that alright?" He asked the other two present.   
  
"Sure, whatever." Duo said, slouching sleepily in his chair, apparently exhausted.  
  
"Hn. No." Heero added.  
  
"Uhh... alright, then." Quatre sctratched his head confusedly.  
  
"I'll make it." Heero layed down. His tone of voice left no room for questioning or opposing.  
  
***   
  
"These eggs are funny-tasting." Duo yawned and poked at the eggs with his fork. "And so are the noodles."  
  
"Heero isn't the best cook in the world, ya know." Duo murmured, trying to stay awake. There was a growl from the adjoining kitchen, and Duo yelped as a fork hit him in the back of the head.  
  
Duo rubbed his head darkly, then proceded to swipe cheeries off of Trowa's plate. Trowa, who was staring into the abyss as usual didn't notice.  
  
Wufei wandered out into the room, a subtle smile curling on his lips. he sat down, and started to eat from the plate at the empty seat at the table, not noticing the three pairs of eyes fixed on him.   
  
"Nataku." He murmured, and sighed between bites. The three pairs of eyes widened, and everyone leaned in closer. "Hmmph Mmmhm Natak~ummph." he hummed through his mouthfull of eggs.  
  
"He's lost it." Quatre leaned back in his chair, nodding to himself.  
  
"Hn." heero came out of the kitchen, holding a steaming plate of eggs and Japenese noodles, with cheeries to the side. "Anyone want more?" He asked stoicly.  
  
Everyone looked around at everyone else. Heero set the plate down, and suddenly there were five empty seats, except for Duo, who reached for the cheeries.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
Yeah! I'm finally done with this fic! It sure took a long time... hope I didn't bore any of you. Sent comments, praise, even flames-(if you are against yaoi) to Jay_EVAgrl@yahoo.com . But, you know, if you were a yaoi hater, then you wouldn't be reading this fic to the end anyway! (sweatdrop) Well, I love to have comments and criticism, so please mail me... I want to know what you think!!!  
  
Signed, ~FaerieFlit~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
